1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle impact-absorbing member. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle impact-absorbing member having a columnar wood member and a hollow cylindrical metal frame body covering side-surfaces of the wood member and configured to axially receive a compression load caused by impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a vehicle impact-absorbing member is taught, for example, by JP 2001-182769A (which will be hereinafter referred to as a document). In the impact-absorbing member taught by the document, a wood member is substantially closely or slightly tightly fitted into a frame body made of an aluminum hollow member. In particular, a wood member is fitted into a frame body having a hollow square shape of 40 mm square in cross section taken along a line perpendicular to an axial direction, a length of 120 mm in the axial direction and a thickness of 2 mm. The document shows that the wood member is fitted into the frame body, so that change of a reactive force caused by displacement of the impact-absorbing member due to impact applied thereto can be restricted. Further, a fiber direction of the wood member is aligned with the axial direction of the frame body, so as to increase an absorption amount of impact energy.